The present invention relates to a jack device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hydraulic jack device which can be operated efficiently.
A conventional hydraulic jack cannot be lifted very fast. The user should operate the conventional hydraulic jack for about forty strokes of a pump before the conventional hydraulic jack reaches a lifted article.